Psimon
James Raynolds 'Ryan' aka Psimon is a student at Metropolis University who is secretly Lex Luthor's right hand man. Background Ryan James was a young man with a tragic life. The victim of both emotional and physical abuse, his troubles was compounded by his emerging ability to read the surface thoughts in other people’s mind making him a perfect tool to be used and exploited. That changed for a spell when Ryan encountered Clark Kent, the only person that he felt truly at peace as he not only could not read his mind but he found in him a hero. First saved from an evil man and later from the clutches of the Summerholt Institute after his family abandoned him, yet again. Still for all of Clark’s bravery it was all too late. Ryan died of a massive cerebral brain tumor making him the first innocent to learn Clark’s secrets and was truly beyond Clark Kent’s abilities to save… That should have been the end for the young boy, if not for Lex Luthor’s ambition. Accessing Lionel Luthor’s own projects in to cloning and the remnants of the “Laxarus” project, Lex was able to successfully clone Ryan James multiple times…only for the result to be utter failures. Accelerated mitosis defect in the cloning process not only gave the clones little to no life expectancy but also the exposure to green kryptonite would duplicate the tumor in the clone’s brain but not in the practical application that Lex searched for which was the ability to read people’s minds. Some clones were pure aberrations with one even showing exposed overgrown cerebral mass outside the subject’s head… Lex soldiered on with what he called project “Psimon” and soon a clone was produced with a stable enough genetic matrix that allowed for practical applications. With the second Meteor shower infecting even more of the land with meteor rocks, Lex found a vein of blue Meteor Rock that interacted well with human tissue and more fortified it! Using a combination of both blue and green meteor rock, Ryan James was back in the land of the living but at a great cost to his self and soul. The stable clone body was physically older than at the time of his initial demise and more it recognized Lex, showing memories of the original! But when the clone telepathically gleaned from Lex was had happened to him, the trauma of it all caused a mental breakdown, leaving him unresponsive in a catatonic state. Lex af first tried…”humane” methods to break in to Ryan James secrets and more when it concerned Clark Kent’s relationship with him in the past but in the end after no response, He settled for using Summerholt’s top science brass to try to extract the information! The process hollowed “Ryan” out leaving only a childlike shell but one that Lex realized in time could be filled with all manner of data and emotional responses! The clone had become a living breathing doll and more a powerful one as Lex’s studies discovered vast psionic potential and more one that was growing. For the last two years, Lex has employed project Psimon for a vast multitude of assignment raging from corporate espionage to neutralization of rogue elements affecting Luthorcorp’s interestsl But unknown to Lex’s his little toy is showing signs of self-awareness and more independent thoughts and actions while in its Tabula Rasa state. As of late Lex is almost sure that “Ryan” is hiding something from him but the mentat has stayed one step ahead of him… At least for now… Powers Agent Psimon is an exceptionally powerful telepath able to perceive thoughts and broadcast his own. He can perceive surface thoughts easily but for deeper inner-subconscious search, some effort would be needed. With some focus he can establish mental links enabling none-verbal communication between sentient beings and offensively he can project a cacophony of impressions and empathic responses leaving a target dazed, unconscious and at the most extreme cases catatonic. Agent Psimon has also demonstrated a telekinetic side-effect to his telepathy in that he can affect another sentient life-form’s brain tissue by over-exposing it to sensorial input/data. He can alter/shut down the brain matter and in effect kill his target by causing intra-cranial Hemorrhages leaving only a nose bleed as a tale tell sign. This telekinetic aspect may grow to affect matter in bigger scale including none-organics. Project Psimon’s powers are expanding with time and training and in the future who knows where that will take him. Abilities Agent Psimon’s greatest ability is his degree of emotional and physical adaptation for a task that is given to him. He can be a brother, lover, confidant or as in his latest assignment a student at Metropolis University with all the emotional subterfuge that in entails. By sensing another’s emotional output he can better charm or tailor his own verbal responses to elicit feelings of trust and caring, making him an excellent manipulator. Psimon can partition his emotions enabling him to shut them off at will, giving him a superhuman level of fearlessness/tolerance to physical pain. Strength The average strength of a human that submits himself to an exercise regimen to keep his body in optimum conditions. Weaknesses Regardless of his mental prowess, Agent Psimon’s physical composition is human and as such he can be disabled or hurt as one. Kryptonian minds are immune to his mind reading as well as some alien sentient beings. Techno-forms are not immune as they’re great similarities between the human brain and a computer but powerful creations like advance AI sentients can actually fight back making the duel a contest of will(Ex. In Eps. Legion Imra was able to attack Brainiac with her telepathy but he in turn fought back and stunned her with some sort of green mental bolt.). Agent Psimon psyche is fractured and not cohesive. He’s effectively a blank slate that Lex Luthor in conjuction with access to Summerholt Technology fills and activates with data and verbal commands. After every assignment, agent Psimon’s mind is hollowed out where he’s left in a child-like blank slate, unable to recall anything that he has done or his past assignment. This blank state is extremely vulnerable and is completely dependent on others for survival and unknown to agent Psimon, Lex Luthor has a list of verbal codes and phrases that can override his current sentient state to what Lex needs for him to be but most important it can reboot him to the blank childlike state. In effect he’s Lex’s slave. Personality The clone has manifested a sort of functional but unpredictable multiple personality disorder. 3 distinct personalities are present and manifesting… The child “Ryan”: An utterly submissive, weak tabula rasa. “Ryan” knows that out there there’s a warrior…an angel that will always protect him from harm and one day will come and save him. Sometimes he can even recall the name but like a “blur” it is gone… The Horror “Psimon”: As dark as “Ryan is innocence. Active when Lex Luthor commands it, or is he utterly… Psimon is a cruel manipulator and utter control freak. He enjoys using his power to hurt and learn other people’s secrets to better taunt and use it against them. Seductive and utterly immoral, “Psimon” is the evil doppelganger that haunts everybody’s inner darkness made flesh. The active “James Raynolds”: Current active mental engram downloaded for the assignment. For all intents and purposes He’s a 22 year old student at Metropolis University. His hobbies include reading graphic novels and writing. Currently enrolled and pursuing English Literature in hopes of becoming a Hollywood screenwriter, “James” is the picture perfect all American young man…or is He??!! James doesn’t know how he came to be able to read minds but he treats is as a natural if a bit weird thing he does. Vital Statistics Gender: Male Height: 5’6 Weight: 210 Eye color: Hazel/tending for light green. When in Psimon persona and activating his telepathy, the pupils turn fully black and the iris glow with a eery electric magenta/pink. Hair color: originally brown but thanks to nature finest chemicals, can be pretty much anything that is needed for the "persona" he's wearing. Citizenship: American Marital status: Single Relatives: He has an aunt, but to her and to anybody that would matter’s he’s dead. Occupation: Lex Luthor’s right hand man. He’s courier, spy and if need be assassin. Base of Operations: Met U/enrolled student and holds a studio apartment financed privately by Lex Luthor Team Affiliation: n/a